


Give And Take

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take

After Rene has been killed Arlene is the first to come to find her, say sorry, to be sure she's okay. Tara and Lafayette keep watch over her but when Arlene refuses to leave Sookie insists that Arlene stays with her in her room. Tara had been skeptical and yet... Sookie had been insistant, tugging Arlene with her. She had intended only to please herself, to get a little comfort and also, perhaps, comfort Arlene but the way that Arlene was clinging to her, it was clear it would take more. Sookie had settled on her bed, pulling Arlene down next to her, her lips brushing the side of Arlene's neck as she spoke gently. 

"Try to relax... you'll be safe here..."

"You don't mind comforting me... even when you got hurt?"

"No, I don't mind... what else are friends for?" 

Arlene had smiled slightly, settling at last.


End file.
